


Fairy Quest

by Zoshonel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoshonel/pseuds/Zoshonel
Summary: Esta historia relata la aventura de Cirno, Daiyousei y las tres hadas traviesas, quienes tratan de resolver un incidente por su propia cuenta, a pesar de que nadie se los pidió y de que su asistencia no es requerida. Una historia de acción que gira al rededor del espíritu invencible de las hadas más fuertes de Gensokyo.La historia comienza con las 5 hadas jugando felizmente en Misty Lake, pero las cosas se complican cuando encuentran un pequeña hada moribunda.





	Fairy Quest

Trabajo en marcha. Espero terminarlo para antes de Agosto del 2019.


End file.
